


Baby Kicks

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Early Pregnancy, F/M, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Jonerys, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jon wants to take care of the woman carrying his child; The Stark girls find common ground with Daenerys.Jonerys One Shot-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -Daenerys took his hand again and pressed a kiss on his palm.“Don’t worry about us,” she said softly, “We’re doing very good.”





	Baby Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as @violet-eyes-silver-hair

When Jon found her in his study, she had been sitting behind the desk with her face in her hands. Immediately, he felt a flood of worry, and stepped closer into the room.

“Daenerys?”

The Queen jumped a little, startled by his voice, and took her face out of her hands. Jon made his way by her side. 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she murmured distractedly, sitting straight on the chair.

“Are you alright?”

Daenerys gave him a small smile, “Yes. I was only thinking of how to gain Highgarden and Dorne back into the fold.” 

Jon knew she was lying. She loathed being seen as weak; Being anything less than a Queen or a Khaleesi unsettled her, so much so, he thought she might forget she was still just a woman after all. Being King in the North himself, Jon knew the feeling of needing to me more than a man.

He placed his fingers under her chin, “You look pale, Dany. Is-” he hesitated, unsure of how to touch the subject, “- are you feeling ill?”

“No.” Her answer was terse. Jon sighed and moved his hand away. 

“Did you eat well today?” 

“I’m alright. Perhaps only a little faint, but its nothing strange or new,” She assured him, “It happened the first time too.”

Jon was surprised. Daenerys spoke of her first pregnancy with the Dothraki Horse lord as much as she could avoid it. He never pressed the topic on her, but it had come up more than once since they found out she was with child. The Queen was so strict in her diet and health, the unsuspecting Northmen thought she was doing it to encourage discipline from her armies, but Jon knew better: Daenerys was terrified of losing the child. 

Aside from their trusted advisors and family, no one knew she was pregnant. Jon could not have said when she was first with child, but they had found out roughly three months ago at White Harbour, when her moon blood failed to arrive. They had not dared to tell anyone else until they were sure. Daenerys hadn’t even allowed herself to confirm it out loud until the change in her body and behavior was too noticeable to ignore. He had held her in his arms all through that night, both of them sobbing in joy and fear of the future. They had told their council and his family the very next morning, but were forced to move on to more demanding public matters in the very same day. 

Jon has noticed her change long ago under their covers, but to an outside eye, the swell in her belly had grown distinct enough for anyone that knew to look. Even then, she had begun to drape herself in think cloaks to advert any prying eyes. They had agreed to get married before arriving to Winterfell, but as soon as she saw the uncertainty of the Northerner’s alliance to Jon, she had argued they wait to marry after the battle so that the North had no more reason to fight within itself. Jon was reluctant in agreeing, wanting to make her his, and father a true born child, but she reminded him that Queens and Kings did not belong to themselves, but to their people. He agreed they had to wait. 

Daenerys took his hand again and pressed a kiss on his palm.

“Don’t worry about us,” she said softly, “We’re doing very good.” 

His throat tightened when she spoke of their babe. Jon swallowed back the lump in his throat, and leaned in to kiss her. She sighed softly against his lips, and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

“You should bar the door if you’re going to do that,” an interrupting voice called out.

Jon and Dany broke apart in surprise. Arya was leaning at the door frame, smirking, with a irate Sansa at her side. 

“Perhaps it not my place to say so,” Sansa told Jon, walking into the room and closing the door behind her, “But Arya’s right. Your Grace, If you intend to keep Jon as your private paramour, it would be best to close the door. And I should warn you, even here in Winterfell, walls have eyes and ears.”

“Thank you, My Lady. You’re right,” Dany conceded. Though his sisters might not realize it, Jon knew she was more lenient with them than most in hopes to gain their trust. “Though your brother is not my paramour.” 

“So what is he?” Arya asked bluntly.

She took the seat in front of them and tucked her foot beneath her. Her pose was so informal, Daenerys couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Jon is the best man I’ve ever known,” she answered plainly, “He’s my trusted confidant, the King in the North, and the father of my child. Paramour sounds a bit underwhelming, wouldn’t you say?”

Jon placed both of his hands on the desk and leaned forward. 

“Well as your most trusted confidant, My Queen, I would like to know if you’ve eaten well today.”

Her head whipped to look at him, suddenly defiant. “I’ve eaten.”

He sighed in dismay, “Have you eaten well, though? You said you were ill.” 

“Faint. Not ill,” She corrected, then turned to his sisters, “Is everything alright?”

Arya had been following their exchange raptly, her eyes glittering in amusement, but her face fell once again.

“Yes, Your Grace, we were wondering what you were going to do with Cersei after this battle is won.”

Dany frowned, “We don’t know if we’ll live to see that.”

“We do know that,” Jon said firmly, “But its best if we focused on our current enemy for now.”

Arya and Sansa exchanged a look. Arya untucked her feet from under her and sat straighter in her chair. 

“She has to pay for what she’s done,” she said.

“I promise you, she will,” Daenerys replied solemnly.

Sansa kept going, “She failed to march her armies here against the dead. She’s not going to sit idly while we fight here. Cersei will try to kill us next.”

“And we won’t let her,” Jon assured her, “When the time comes to face her, we will show her no mercy.” 

Daenerys spoke up, “I will protect you. I will fight for you. All those that have harmed you will pay for what they’ve done.”

Arya studied her for a moment, “Including your hand?”

Daenerys tensed, but it was Jon that answered. 

“Tyrion had nothing to do with father’s death. Your mother had him in the Vale.”

“And you think he stayed innocent while he was Joffrey’s hand?” Arya asked defiantly.

Daenerys stomarch lurched, and she felt fainter than before. Thankfully, Sansa answered.

“Tyrion had nothing to do with the Red Wedding,” she argued, “He was Master of Coin at the time.”

Arya scoffed, “And you think he didn’t know about his father’s plan?”

“No,” Sansa answered, “I know.”

Arya studied her for a silent moment, weighting the truth of her words. Daenerys’ stomach lurched again, but this time, it felt stronger. She gasped and clutched the edge of the table.

“Whats wrong?” Jon asked at once.

She closed her eyes, and focused her attention on the strange feeling. She breathed in a shaky breath. 

“Dany?” his voice was soft, etched with concern, “Whats wrong?”

Her eyes snapped open. Silently, she took his hand that rested on the table and brought it to her belly. Sansa and Arya gaped in confusion, then-

“Oh,” Jon breathed out, feeling the movement under his hand.

“Do you feel that?” She whispered, as if trying not to startle her child.

He gulped and nodded silently. Her belly lurched again, and Jon let out a soft, nervous laugh. 

“Come here,” Dany urged his sisters, all propriety forgotten. 

Her hand was trembling as she took Sansa’s. Jon edged his hand away slightly so his sister could feel. A couple of tense seconds passed in silence, and Daenerys closed her eyes, hoping it would happen again. Then her child kicked, and Sansa drew in a sharp breath.

“I f-felt it!” She said, smiling, “My nephew!”

Daenerys gave her a watery smile as she moved her hand away. Arya moved forward, hesitant.

“Could I . . ?”

Dany took the other girl’s hand, and placed it on her tummy. The baby kicked harder this time, and Arya grinned widely.

“Hello,” she murmured, “I’m your aunt, little one. I’ll be the one to teach you how to wield a sword.”

Daenerys laughed, blinking back the tears that had began to sting her eyes. Jon kept smiling silently down at her belly, as if he could see what lay behind it.

“Thats our baby,” he said under his breath, but Dany heard him. 

Arya took her hand away and stepped back. Dany brought her own hand over his and brushed it with her thumb. 

“Thats your child, love,” she told Jon, “Thats our little prince.”

“Or princess,” Arya said.

“No matter,” Jon decided, still looking at her bump, “We’ll love you either way.”

He looked up at Dany, and she could see that his eyes were glistening as well. Her heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, Daenerys forgot that she was a Queen, responsible for the lives of millions of people. At that moment, she was only a woman, carrying the child of the man she loved most in all the world. Dany swallowed back a sob and cupped his face forward. She kissed him lightly, then nuzzled her nose in his neck, trying to catch her breath from the tightness at her throat. Jon draped an arm around her shoulders, and place his other hand on Arya’s shoulder.

“This is what we’re fighting for,” He told them, “Not titles or gold or land. We’re fighting for life. For our family. This is what matters-” he squeezed at Arya’s shoulder, and looked to Sansa, “- You must never forget that.” 

“I won’t,” Arya said, and suddenly, she seemed a child again. “I promise.” 

“The pack is strongest together,” Sansa agreed, composing her self.

Jon’s mouth curved upwards. He nodded, and kissed Dany on the brow. From that point on, Daenerys was not only a Queen to the girls, but their sister too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
